Ski Trip of Love and REVENGE!
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Tommy and the gang head out on another ski trip to celebrate his and Kimi's 13th birthdays. Sparks will be flying between Tommy and Kimi with some minor traces of Chuckie/Lil. There will also be the return of the evil Coco LaBouche and a little homage to Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated T to be safe. I OWN NOTHING! Read and review, please!


It was the start of the holiday season. Not quite Christmas, but past Thanksgiving, although the exact date is unknown. Tommy and Kimi had just turned 13. To celebrate, he decides to go on another ski trip with his family and friends.

It was going to be a repeat of their last ski trip, as they went to the same place they did before: the mountain resort. When they first got there, they played various games like 'Mountain Man', had a few snowball fights and went skiing and snowboarding...except Angelica, of course. Knowing her, she stuck with the beauty spa and related activities. Stu was perfecting another one of his crazy inventions that would eventually backfire in the end.

Towards the end of the first day there, a little snowstorm hit the lodge area. While the rest of the gang went back inside, Tommy and Kimi stayed back and enjoyed the fresh fallen snow. Tommy 'broke the ice', so to speak.

Tommy: Wow. It's snowing on our first day here! Imagine that, Kimi.

Kimi: You said it, Tommy! Reminds you of your first kiss with Olivia, eh?

Tommy: Sort of. I just wish it could've been you instead.

Kimi: Oh, Tommy!

Tommy: Getting cold, Kimi?

Kimi: Yeah, Tommy. It is getting a little cold out here.

Tommy: Here, take my scarf, Kimi.

Kimi: Thanks, Tommy!

Tommy: Now you always have a little piece of me, Kim.

Kimi: I want the whole thing, Thomas.

Tommy: WOAH! Easy there, Kimi. We're only 13. We can still have our winter wonderland moment, if you know what I mean.

Kimi: Could it FINALLY be my first kiss?

Tommy: Survey says, YOU'RE RIGHT!

Their faces got closer and closer, culminating in their lips finally touching for the first time. No sooner than their lips touched, they were disturbed by a familiar carrot top boy, otherwise known as Kimi's older brother, Chuckie.

Chuckie: AH HA! I knew there was something going on between you two!

Kimi: DAGNABBIT, CHUCKIE! You ruined my first kiss with Tommy!

Chuckie: Well, it was getting late and dad wants you guys to get back inside before it gets too cold.

Tommy: Oh, sorry if we mislead you.

Chuckie: Ah, don't mention it, Tommy. Come on, let's get you back inside.

When they returned to the lodge, everyone was congratulating Tommy and Kimi on finally becoming a couple (hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later). While Chuckie was being given the riot act for harboring a secret stash of magazines, Tommy and Kimi snuck out to the indoor pool room. Meanwhile, back at the lobby, the adults were discussing how Tommy and Kimi were already hitting it off as a couple.

Mrs. Deville: Chuckie, Chaz, lay off of 'em, will ya? They just got together!

Didi: They're going through what teen psychologists call a 'honeymoon phase'. Let 'em have their fun!

Chuckie: Kimi's my sister, I'm not taking any chances on Tommy going over the top! Phil, Lil, Dil...come on! We're going in!

Phil: We're way ahead of you, Chuck!

When the foursome reached the indoor pool room, they saw Tommy and Kimi making out in the hot tub. Chuckie's 'brotherly instincts' kicked in right then and there.

Chuckie: HANDS OFF MY SISTER, TOMMY!

Tommy: We can't get a break here, can we?

Kimi: No, no we can't. Lil, a little help here?

Without hesitation, Lil kissed Chuckie on the lips.

Lil: You don't know how long I've been holding that in!

Phil was dumbstruck at the sight of Lil kissing Chuckie. Afterwards, Chuckie and Lil joined Tommy and Kimi in the hot tub. As both couples had their fun, Phil and Dil went to the arcade. A couple hours later, Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Lil all left the pool room and made their way to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, they saw their parents tied up. Guess who was behind it...an old foe who they met at Euro Reptarland when they were babies. It was none other than Coco LaBouche!

Kimi: Well, well, well. I thought I smelled failure!

Tommy: Look what the French cat dragged in! I thought we were through with you in Paris all those years ago!

Coco: Vell, you thought vrong! I, Coco LaBouche, have veturned to wreak my horrible vengeance on jou and jour gang of carpet mice who ru-eened my life all zose years ago!

Phil: Give back our parents at once, you no good shrew!

Coco: If jou vant jour parents back, jou'll have to defeat me in a duel!

She then revealed a KaibaCorp Battle City style Duel Disk.

Kimi: I accept your challenge, LaBouche!

Tommy: You can't, Kimi! Not alone. This lunatic is far too dangerous.

Coco fired back: Zen vy don't jou join her? Ven I defeat jou, I'll get jour entire gang of carpet mice!

Coco then laughed maniacally. Their Duel Disks then fold into activation.

Chuckie: WAIT!

Phil: You're going to need some help. With that, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil and Angelica gave Tommy and Kimi their most powerful Synchro Monsters: Blackwing Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, respectively.

Dil: With these additions to your decks, there's no way Coco can beat you two!

Tommy and Kimi thanked their friends and charged into battle.

Tommy, Kimi and Coco then shouted in unison: "TIME TO DUEL!"

**Tommy: 8000**

**Kimi: 8000**

**Coco: 8000**

Tommy: Non-criminals get to go first! I DRAW! I activate POT OF GREED!

(the Spell Card is shown on the field) Pot of Greed lets me draw twice!

Tommy then draws two cards as per his card's effect.

(Tommy's hand: 7 cards)

Tommy: Next, I'll summon the Lord of Dragons!

He places the card on the Duel Disk and the monster in question appears in front of him.

Lord of Dragons:

**ATK: 1200**

**DEF: 1100**

Tommy: Now I activate 2 Flutes of Summoning Dragons! (the Spell Cards are shown on the field) These allow me to summon 2 Dragon type monsters for each Flute! I have the perfect threesome in mind...MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

Two Dragon shaped flutes appear in Lord of Dragons' hands. As he plays each one, it disappears. In response, Tommy places his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on his Duel Disk.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (X3):

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 2500**

Tommy: Next up, I'll activate POLYMERIZATION! (the Spell Card is shown on the field) This'll merge my 3 dragons together to create...BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!

The 3 single Blue-Eyes Dragons combine and leave behind a hydra-like version of itself.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon:

**ATK: 4500**

**DEF: 3800**

Tommy: As much as I'd love to blast you right now, I'm not permitted since this was my first turn. So I'll let my girlfriend take over now.

Kimi: Don't mind if I do! Here goes!

Kimi draws her card. (Kimi's hand: 6)

Kimi: I'll activate my BLACK LUSTER RITUAL! This will allow me to summon a powerful monster once I make a sacrifice! So, I'll sacrifice my all-powerful VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR! Come forth, BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!

She places the proper Ritual Monster on her Duel Disk.

Black Luster Soldier:

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 2500**

Kimi: That should give you plenty to deal with, so I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Coco: My turn!

She draws her card, beginning her turn.

Coco: I summon Apprentice Knight in Defense Mode!

A normal version of the monster appears before her.

Apprentice Knight:

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 1000**

Coco: Next, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights in order to summon CENTAUR MINA!

Centaur Mina:

**ATK: 2200**

**DEF: 1600**

Coco: I now activate my AXE OF DESPAIR Spell Card! This will increase my Centaur's ATK by 1000!

An axe appears in Centaur Mina's hands and she starts to glow red.

Centaur Mina:

**ATK: 3200**

**DEF: 1600**

Coco: Centaur Mina, TAKE OUT THAT SOLDIER!

Her monster charges at Kimi's soldier. Kimi just smiles and pushes a button on her Duel Disk.

Kimi: REVEAL TRAP CARD! RING OF DESTRUCTION!

Coco: Oh no!

Tommy: Ring of Destruction will destroy your Centaur and we'll all take damage equal to your monster's Attack Points!

A metallic ring with 4 grenades surrounds Coco's monster.

Kimi: REVEAL SPELL CARD! RING OF DEFENSE! This will protect Tommy and I while you take the hit!

Coco: WHAT? NO!

The Ring explodes, taking Centaur Mina with it.

**Coco: 4800**

Coco: ARRRRRRRGH! I play a card face down and end my turn.

Tommy: Very well. MY TURN!

Tommy draws his card.

Tommy: I activate Card of Sanctity! This forces us to draw until we each have 6 cards!

They all draw until they're holding 6 cards.

Tommy: EXCELLENT! I activate DOUBLE SUMMON! This will allow Kimi and I to summon two monsters this round! I'll summon out Junk Synchron and Ultimate Insect LV1!

Junk Synchron:

**ATK: 1300**

**DEF: 500**

Ultimate Insect LV1:

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

Tommy: Now I'll tune Junk Synchron to Ultimate Insect and Lord of Dragons!

The three monsters are surrounded by green rings. As they disappear, stars representing the level of the monster Tommy's summoning take their places.

Tommy: CLUSTERING WISHES WILL BECOME A NEW SHINING STAR, BECOME THE PATH ITS LIGHT SHINES UPON! SYNCHRO SUMMON! TAKE FLIGHT, STARDUST DRAGON!

No sooner than Tommy said it, a big white and green dragon appeared on his side of the field.

Stardust Dragon:

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2000**

Tommy: Stardust Dragon, ATTACK! Destroy Coco's Apprentice Knight with COSMIC FLARE!

Stardust Dragon fires off a silver stream of cosmic energy at Apprentice Knight, destroying it.

Tommy: That ends my turn.

Kimi: And starts mine!

She draws her card.

Kimi: I'll summon Turbo Synchron to the field!

Turbo Synchron:

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 600**

Kimi: Now I have a Tuner Monster, which allows me to summon BOOST WARRIOR!

Boost Warrior:

**ATK: 300**

**DEF: 200**

Kimi: Now I tune Turbo Synchron and Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon FORMULA SYNCHRON!

A Miniature cartoon F1 car appeared before Kimi.

Formula Synchron:

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 1500**

Kimi: When I Synchro Summon this card, Tommy and I get a new card. But that's not all, FORMULA SYNCHRON IS ALSO A TUNER MONSTER!

Coco: What in the name of Napoleon is going on here?!

Kimi: I'll tell you what! It means I get to Synchro Summon again! But first, I'll summon my own JUNK SYNCHRON! When he's out on the field, I get to bring back a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Come on back, BOOST WARRIOR!

Both monsters appear on Kimi's field.

Kimi: Now, I'll tune Junk Synchron and Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon ARMORY ARM!

A giant mechanical arm appears on the field.

Armory Arm:

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 1200**

Kimi: Next, I'll tune Formula Synchron to Stardust Dragon and Armory Arm!

Tommy and Kimi: We Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon...SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!

An even bigger version of Stardust Dragon appears on Tommy and Kimi's side of the field.

Shooting Quasar Dragon:

**ATK: 4000**

**DEF: 4000**

Tommy: He's got a special power! He can attack you once for each non-Tuner monster we used to summon him!

Kimi: We used 2 non-Tuners, so our Dragon can hit you twice, LaBouche!

Coco: Sacre Bleu!

Tommy: Shooting Quasar Dragon...

Kimi: END THIS DUEL!

Tommy and Kimi: COSMIC SHOCKWAVE!

Shooting Quasar Dragon fires off a barrage of cosmic flares at Coco, pushing her to the walls of the lodge.

Coco: This can't be happening!

Tommy: Tough luck, Coco!

Kimi: What goes around, comes around!

Coco: CURSE YOU, RUGRATS!

**Coco: 0**

After the duel, with Coco unconscious, the police arrive.

Police Officer #1: There she is!

Police #2: Get her!

Police Officer #3: Are you alright?

Tommy: We are now.

Phil: Thank you.

Police Officer #1: You should be proud of yourselves, you just helped us capture an international criminal!

Police Officer #2: We've tracked Coco LaBouche for years! When we saw that huge explosion, we figured we'd come here.

Police Officer #3: Sure enough, it lead us right to Coco.

Police Commissioner: Now, thanks to you, she won't be going anywhere for a long time.

Police Officer #1: Ms. LaBouche will be taken back to Washington DC for questioning and detainment. We thank you for your help. If there's ever anything you need help with, don't hesitate to call us.

Tommy: Thank you, officer.

Charlotte: Are you guys alright?

Betty: We heard an explosion!

Stu: Now, calm down everyone! Our kids just defeated Coco LaBouche...AGAIN!

Didi: They stopped an international criminal! This calls for a huge celebration!

The adults all cheer for the Rugrats latest achievement. Soon afterwards, the celebration of Tommy and Kimi's 13th birthday began. There were gifts galore and a huge ice cream cake. Just before it was time to cut the cake, Tommy and Kimi as well as Chuckie and Lil had a little something to say.

Tommy: Everybody, quiet! I've got a little something I want to ask my girlfriend, the lovely Kimi Finster.

Kimi: Fire away, Tom-cat!

Tommy: We've known each other for our entire lives and now I think it's time we took the next step. Kimi, will you finally be my girlfriend?

Kimi: You know I'm going to say yes, right Tommy?

Tommy: Uh, yeah!

Tommy proceeds to slip a gold ring on Kimi's left ring finger.

Tommy: I love you, Kimi Finster.

Kimi: I love you too, Tommy Pickles.

Chuckie: Looks like it's our turn, Lil!

Lil: Way ahead of you, Chuck-o!

Chuckie and Lil then took the stage.

Chuckie: I'm just going to make this short and sweet so we can get to the cake and presents. Lillian Deville, will you be my girlfriend?

Lil: Oh, Chuckie! YES! YES, I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Lil the proceeded to kiss her new boyfriend like there was no tomorrow. The same went for Tommy and Kimi. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss.

Tommy: Alright, it's cake time!

Angelica: Did someone say cake! MINE!

Tommy: Hold it, cousin Angelica. Birthday boy and girl get cake first. Ladies first, Kimi.

Kimi: Oh, Tommy! You're so sweet!

After the party, everyone decided to go to their suites. Tommy & Dil, Chuckie & Kimi and Phil & Lil's suites were all connected. Sure, the adults would check in on them periodically, but it was decided that they were old enough to be trusted with their own suite. The next morning, the gang decided to go ice-skating. Since Tommy's no good at ice-skating, Kimi decided to teach her boyfriend everything she knew. By the time the clock hit high noon, Tommy was just a good a skater as Kimi.

Kimi: Wow, Tommy! You learn fast!

Tommy: Well, I did have a wonderful teacher.

Kimi: Just don't overdo it. Can't have you hurting yourself now.

Tommy: No promises, Kim-Kim!

By the time they were ready to leave, Tommy and Kimi had already been on several dates, as opposed to Chuckie 'Mr. Slowpoke' and Lil, who had only been on two dates.

Tommy: So, Kimi...Would you like to go on another date with me on Friday night?

Kimi: I'd love that, Tommy!

Chuckie: Better make that a double date!

Lil: Chuckie just asked me out on a date that same night!

Tommy: Sounds like we better be ready for a double date, Kim.

Kimi: Guess so. Oh, and Tommy...

Tommy: Yeah, Kimi?

Kimi: I love it when you call me 'Kim'.

The gang then shares a good laugh and heads off for home. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Lil had some preparing to do, as they had a double date that weekend. As for Phil and Dil, let's just say they had a date with the arcade...again. (boys will be boys, I guess)


End file.
